Charlie Bone and the Curse
by 90Freak
Summary: Charlie finds that a new student at Bloor's named James is out to get him, and he needs the help of all his endowed friends to help him defeat James, and the Curse that James brings.
1. Charlie Bone and James

Charlie Bone, his blue cape waving in the wind, arrived on the bus to Bloor's Academy. He was a music student, so he went on the music bus. He was greeted by his friend Fidelio.  
"Hello Charlie!" Fidelio called. "Enjoying life with your aunts gone, are you?"  
"Yeah." Charlie smiled. His evil great aunts, and Grandma Bone, were all on a 'vacation'. Charlie believed that they must have been scheming something, but he chose not to worry about it and live a happy life. Fidelio sat down with Charlie, and they watched the kids walking to their normal schools on the sidewalk. One of those kids was Benjamin Brown, Charlie's non-endowed friend. Benjamin wasn't as close to Charlie anymore, because Charlie started to hang out with his endowed friend's at Bloor's.

Charlie and Fidelio arrived at Bloor's, and at the doors, they saw Billy Raven, a small albino kid with the endowment to talk to animals, talking to an unfamiliar kid about Billy's same size. Charlie hopped out of the bus and asked Billy who this kid was.  
"It's James! He's new here." Billy said.  
"James?" Fidelio asked, now out of the bus.  
"Yeah, James! He seems nice. He's in Art." Billy explained. Charlie shrugged and he and Fidelio walked into Bloor's. One rule at Bloor's was no talking in the hallway. Manfred Bloor enforced this very much, and he stood in the hall shushing people and giving them detention.  
"Charlie Bone, you'd better meet me in the King's Room. Come in ten minutes early, and we'll have a little… talk."


	2. Charlie Bone and the Meeting

Charlie was scared of what Manfred would want to meet about for the entire day. He survived classes, talked to his friends Tancred, Emma, Olivia, Lysander, and Gabriel, and then it was time to arrive at the King's Room.

Charlie was afraid to ask his English teacher, a new teacher named Mr. Koda, if he could leave ten minutes early. Mr. Koda was a very mean teacher, and he actually was endowed. He had the power to make people insane with all the homework he gave out.  
"Mr. Koda, sir?" Charlie called from the back of class.  
"Raise your hand before speaking, Bone." Mr. Koda snorted. "What is it." "Can I leave ten minutes early? Manfred needs to speak with me." Charlie reluctantly asked. Tancred whipped around, with a look that said "What? Why?" To his surprise, Mr. Koda smiled and said Charlie was dismissed.

Charlie slowly walked into the King's Room and Manfred was sitting on the floor.  
"Hello, sir." Charlie said.  
"Shut up and listen." Manfred sneered. "That James boy, he is new, and he needs someone to help him work through the day. You will be that boy, Bone."  
"What? Why me?" Charlie asked.  
"Because, I said so." Manfred smirked. Charlie sat down and started his homework, having nothing else to do.  
'I guess I'll have to help out James. Wonder if he's nice.' Charlie thought.


	3. Charlie Bone and the Signs of the Curse

Charlie couldn't wait to get home. It was Friday afternoon, and on Monday, was the first day James would have to be glued to Charlie's side. Charlie wasn't too enthusiastic that an eight or nine year old would have to be hanging around with him.  
"Charlie, let's meet at the Pet's Cafe on Sunday." Lysander told Charlie. "I've already told the others about this meeting."  
"Okay." Charlie simply said.  
"Oh yeah… make sure that kid, James... Make sure he's not there." Lysander said.  
"He's not my friend, I'm being forced to-" Charlie started, but Lysander was walking away, to the doors. Charlie rushed outside, and his uncle, Paton Yewbeam, was waiting for him outside, with a brand new car.  
"Nice car, Uncle!" Charlie called out. Paton nodded with a grin, and Charlie opened the door to the car and got in.  
"Charlie, I sense something in this town." Paton grimly said.  
"Like what?" Charlie asked.  
"A great evil. A great, endowed, evil." Paton replied.  
"Oh." Charlie said. And the two drove home in silence.

Charlie arrived home, with his mother, father, and Maisie, in the kitchen.  
"Hello, Charlie! How was your week?" Maisie asked.  
"Alright." Charlie said. Paton was rushing to his room, away from the lightbulbs in the kitchen.  
"Charlie, our whale pictures are coming in the mail tomorrow." Charlie's father, Lyell, reported.  
"Great!" Charlie said, with a grin. Lyell and Charlie's Mother had been whale watching for quite some time.

Charlie had a quiet weekend, with the trip to the Pet's Cafe being short and simple. He came back to school the next day with James already glued to his side.  
"Hello!" James said, in a very high pitched voice.  
"Hello." I mumble. The meeting at the Pet's Cafe warned Charlie that James could be evil, because there was just an evil feel around Bloor's.  
"Show me stuff, kid." James said.  
'I'M the kid?' Charlie thought.  
"Well kid, TALK!" James shrieked. Charlie was getting sick of this little snot, so he started to run away from James. When he got into the hall, Manfred growled.  
"Running away from James, are you?" Manfred sneered.  
"Yes, Manfred. Charlie was running from me." James said, with a fake pout. Charlie gave a mean look to James.  
"Awwwww!" Manfred said, picking up James and putting James on his back.  
"What the…" Charlie muttered. Manfred then threw James off his back.  
"Get off my back, and get to class!" Manfred yelled. What had just happened? James flashed Charlie an evil smile and he ran to his class. Charlie realized that James had just possibly put Manfred in a trance… maybe James could curse people!


	4. Charlie Bone and the Drowner

Charlie was afraid of James all day, and when James confronted him, he didn't look into James eyes. James seemed to have an endowment like Manfred's, but more powerful.  
"Funny, Bone. You never will look into my eyes. Would it kill you?" James asked in the dorm.  
"Probably." Charlie replied.  
"Ha." James laughed and collapsed in his bed. Billy shook Charlie from his bed, that was next to Charlie's.  
"Charlie! James put something down in the Ruin Castle. We need to go see what it was!" Billy whispered. Fidelio sat up.  
"Me too." He whispered. Gabriel also wanted to come along, so the four boys snuck into the hall, and all the way outside, without even being caught.

"You thought you would get away with going outside?" An old man squeaked from a wheelchair, once the boys were all outside. It was Ezekial Bloor.  
"Sort of." Gabriel replied.  
"Well, you'll be in more trouble then ever before for this…" Ezekial said, then screamed, "DAGBERT!"  
Suddenly, Dagbert the drowner emerged out of the Ruin Castle. He eyed the four boys and laughed. Then he shot water right out of his hands!  
"How does he do that?" Billy asked, scared.  
"I don't know, but we should be running!" Fidelio screamed. The four boys ran as fast as they could, but the whole field outside Bloor's was getting muddy, and was turning into a lake.  
"He's going to drown us!" Gabriel shrieked. Charlie wished he could somehow defend himself against Dagbert, but Tancred and Lysander were the only ones with powers that could help them fight. Suddenly, a white moth came and sat on Charlie's head as he ran. The water was at the boy's knees now, but the moth seemed to be holding something that Charlie couldn't see. The moth dropped it in Charlie's hand. It was a dagger, that Charlie felt wasn't just an ordinary dagger. It was magic.


End file.
